


Soon You'll Get Better

by Addictedtotvshows



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Famous Actress, Friendship, Hungover Ava, I don't know, Pandemics, Quarantine, avalance au, facetime calls, just a cute little fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addictedtotvshows/pseuds/Addictedtotvshows
Summary: Actress Sara Lance struggles during the pandemic with the quarantine.Ava Sharpe reaches out to her.
Relationships: Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 62
Kudos: 303





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> I don't know what I'm doing, I guess the quarantine is getting to me! 
> 
> So I wrote this little fic.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ava groaned and opened one eye before closing it again and burying her head deeper into her pillow. Her head was throbbing and she had a nasty taste in her mouth and it’s then she remembers the amount of wine she drank last night during the Netflix watch with Nora and Ray. Nora had insisted they do this at least once a week since they were all stuck in quarantine due to the pandemic that was currently happening and they couldn’t meet up for their weekly drinks. It had been Ava’s turn to choose the movie but on one condition. She couldn’t choose any show or movie that had her favorite actress, Sara Lance, in it. 

Her phone started ringing and she groaned again, feeling around for the offending item. As soon as she found it she just shut it off without even opening her eyes and stuffed the phone under one of her pillows. She pulled her blanket up and over her throbbing head as she remembered last night. 

*****

_ ‘Ugh fine, let’s watch The Half of It then.’ Ava said. If she couldn’t watch something with Sara Lance in it she might as well pick a movie with two cute actresses and a proper storyline.  _

_ ‘Yes I hoped you’d choose that one.’ Nora said and Ava couldn’t help but roll her eyes. _

_ ‘Are you ladies ready?’ She heard Ray over the video chat.  _

_ ‘Yeah I’m ready babe.’ Nora said then asked, ‘Aves?’  _

_ ‘I’m ready.’ She told her friends as she wrapped the blanket tighter around herself and filled up her glass of wine.  _

_ They were halfway through the movie when Ava’s phone lit up in her lap. She checked the device and noticed it was a notification for an instagram post by Sara Lance. Her heart skipped a beat, which it usually did and she scolded herself for her silly celebrity crush but quickly unlocked her phone to check the post. _

_ ‘Put the phone away!’ Nora scolded her. She had almost forgotten the fact the video chat was still on.  _

_ ‘I’m just quickly checking something.’ Ava told her best friend while reading the post.  _

_ She frowned at what she was reading. The woman she was looking up to so much obviously had a hard time during this quarantine and wasn’t afraid to let people know. Ava didn’t know how to feel about that, hell she couldn’t even understand how someone like Sara Lance could feel so alone as she apparently felt.  _

_ ‘Yes the woman of your dreams posted on instagram and twitter.’ Nora broke her out of her thoughts and Ava couldn’t help but roll her eyes before looking at her laptop.  _

_ ‘It looks like she’s having a hard time with all that’s happening.’ Ava replied and poured herself another glass of wine before checking the bottle which was halfway through. _

_ ‘Either grow a pair and actually reply to her or put the phone away Ava.’ Nora told her and she grumbled something but put her phone aside.  _

_ The movie had ended, she had finished her bottle of wine and she was clearly drunk enough to accept a dare from Nora. _

_ Apparently drunk Ava wouldn’t shut up about Sara Lance and Nora decided to see if she could make her friend do something she knew she’d regret tomorrow and would never do if she were sober.  _

_ ‘I dare you to tweet her.’ Nora said with a grin.  _

_ ‘You know what Nora, fine I’ll tweet her!’ The blonde replied her words slightly slurring.  _

_ Nora watched her amusedly as she furiously started typing away on her phone.  _

_ ‘Ha there! Take that Darhk.’ Ava stated with a crooked smile after a good ten minutes.  _

_ ‘Ava Sharpe! I didn’t think you had it in you!’ Nora told her, impressed by what her friend had just tweeted. However, she knew sober Ava would never have tweeted that and she knew Ava was going to regret it in the morning. But if they were lucky, Sara would never even read it and neither would any of her other fans.  _

_ ‘I’m gonna go to bed.’ Ava said and got up from her couch, wobbling slightly.  _

_ Before Nora even had the chance to tell her friend goodnight Ava slammed her laptop shut and made her way to bed. She tucked her phone away under one of her pillows then settled underneath her covers without changing out of her sweatpants. She was fast asleep within seconds.  _

*****

Ava had fallen asleep again and about an hour later she woke up, forced by her bladder this time. Her head was still throbbing so she decided to use the bathroom then get some water from the fridge to take some Advil for her headache. She let herself fall back onto her bed and felt around for her phone. Once she found it she tapped the screen but nothing happened. She frowned before remembering she had turned it off as it had kept ringing before. She quickly turned her phone back on and pinched the bridge of her nose while she waited. 

_ ‘I’m never drinking that much again.’ _ She thought to herself before she checked her phone. 

Ava groaned. She had seven missed calls from Nora and a bunch of twitter notifications.

She decided to dial Nora first.

‘Ava! Fucking finally!’ Her friend answered her call.

‘Shit Nora no need for you to yell.’ Ava replied and closed her eyes.

Nora couldn’t help but laugh at her blonde friend. ‘You’re not hungover are you?’ 

‘Fuck you.’ Ava told her friend. 

‘Ouch Ava. It’s not like we forced that bottle of wine down your throat you know.’ Nora replied in mock hurt. 

‘I know, but next time please stop me from drinking it completely.’ The blonde replied.

‘Remember when Ray tried that at Gary’s birthday party?’ Nora asked. And Ava did. She was so drunk already that when Ray had tried to stop her from drinking even more she had started crying and asked him why he didn’t love her anymore.

‘Ugh don’t remind me.’ She answered before asking, ‘Why did you call me so early anyway?’ 

‘Sweetie, it’s noon already.’ Nora laughed. Ava must be really out of if it she didn’t even know the time.

‘Are you for real?’ Ava asked as she pulled her phone away from her ear and looked at her screen to check the time. 

‘It’s not like you have work today Ava! Anyway have you checked twitter?’ Nora asked and Ava could hear the tentative tone in her voice.

‘No I turned off the phone as it kept ringing this morning. Why? Did I sleep through the zombie apocalypse or something.’ She asked.

‘Ha if only.’ Nora stated. ‘But no. How much do you remember from last night?’ 

‘I didn’t drink that much Nora!’ Ava exclaimed. 

‘Sorry just checking. So like the tweet you sent-‘ Nora trailed off.

‘Don’t fucking remind me.’ Ava groaned.

Nora chuckled. She was having too much fun with this. ‘Okay well just remember that there’s a lot of trolls on twitter and younger people who-‘

‘Nora what are you talking about?’ The blonde asked her friend. She wasn’t in the mood for this. 

‘Well maybe you should check twitter.’ Nora replied. ‘Oh and I’m here for you if you need to talk or rant or drink another bottle of wine okay.’ She told her friend but before Ava could answer Nora had hung up on her. 

Ava groaned. The fact that Nora hung up on her and mentioned she might need another bottle of wine made her anxious. But she decided to bite the bullet and check her twitter. 

She wished she hadn’t.

*****

Ava had been able to keep herself busy all afternoon. She had ignored another call from Nora but texted her she was fine. From there on out she had done her at home workout routine, taken a shower, she had cleaned up her apartment and had started re-reading one of her favorite books. But her phone wouldn’t stop lighting up with replies to her tweet. And they weren’t always the nicest replies either. She had thought about deleting her tweet but it was already out there so it wouldn’t make a difference. 

Ava sighed and decided to order some food. She would decide over dinner what she was gonna do about twitter. She hadn’t realized she was hungry until her pizza was delivered and just the smell of it made her stomach growl. She turned on the tv just to have some background noise while her phone kept lighting up. She groaned. She knew what she was gonna do.

She grabbed her phone and opened up the twitter app. She was about to delete her account when she got the notification that Sara Lance had tweeted. 

‘No Ava delete your account now.’ Ava told herself but hesitated, her finger hovering over de delete option.

_ ‘Sara Lance is now following you.’  _

Ava nearly dropped her phone at this notification. She stared at her phone until the screen turned dark.

‘This is a joke.’ She mumbled but before she could unlock her phone she got a new notification.

_ ‘Sara Lance.’  _ A private message.

This time Ava did drop her phone. Luckily it just fell onto her couch. 

‘Shit.’ She cursed herself and reached for the device. She tapped the screen and stared at it. Her heart skipped a beat and her stomach fluttered. 

‘Ugh get a grip Ava, it’s probably some troll pretending to be her.’ Ava scolded herself. 

She put her phone on her coffee table and decided to ignore it. But after a couple minutes her curiosity got the best of her. She could always still delete twitter if it was some troll account. 

Tentatively she opened up twitter. She ignored all of her notifications and went straight to the private message option. There it was. For some reason her heart started beating faster as she opened the message.

_ ‘Dear Ava, thank you for your sweet message last night. I’m sorry you’re getting so much shit for it though. Please ignore all that and know I really do appreciate you reaching out to me. I hope you are doing well. Sara.’ _

Ava kept reading the message over and over again.  _ ‘This must be fake.’  _ She thought and tapped Sara’s icon. She was brought to her twitter account. It all seemed real.  _ ‘But even fake accounts could look real right?’  _ She was torn between replying or just letting it go. Before she even knew what she was doing she was typing a reply.

_ ‘Hi Sara. No problem, I just hope you are doing okay. I’m doing well, thank you. I’m just finding it hard to believe you would actually reply. So pardon me if I come off as rude.’  _

Ava send the message before she could stop herself. Sara or whoever it was must have been waiting for her reply because it indicated the message was seen and then the three dots popped up indicating the other person was replying. 

_ ‘Would you like to FaceTime so I can prove it’s me?’  _ Sara asked her. 

Ava scoffed.  _ ‘No offense but I’m not just going to give out my number.’ _

_ ‘Understandable. Well here is my number. I trust you won’t post this online if it is me?’  _ Sara replied. 

Ava scoffed again. As if Sara Lance would just give her number to a random stranger. She was going to call this person and tell her how she felt about them. She quickly typed in the number on her phone and pressed the FaceTime button. 

‘Holy fuck.’ Ava said, her eyes going wide when the call was being answered.

‘Hi.’ Sara replied with a playful smile on her face.

‘It’s really you!’ Ava exclaimed. She could facepalm herself for her reaction. 

‘It’s really me.’ Sara replied and couldn’t help but laugh at the blonde’s reaction.

Ava looked down at herself as she suddenly realized she was in sweats and a t-shirt and when she looked back at her screen she noticed her hair was messy so she tried to nonchalantly move her hand through her hair. 

‘I’m sorry.’ She told Sara. ‘I really didn’t think it would be you.’ 

‘That’s okay. I just really wanted to reach out to you after you were so nice to reach out to me.’ Sara said and then shrugged. ‘Plus after what I read-’ She trailed off. ‘I’m sorry about that.’ 

‘Don’t be. It’s not your fault.’ Ava quickly replied. ‘To be honest I only read a couple replies. I was about to delete my account when you messaged me.’ 

‘I’m glad you didn’t.’ Sara replied honestly and Ava couldn’t help but blush.

‘So-’ Ava started. ‘How are you doing today?’ 

‘I’m doing better, thank you.’ Sara replied. ‘Your message really helped-’ She continued but was cut off.

‘Sara honey, your dad and sister are gonna make some s’mores. Would you like some?’ An older woman could be heard and suddenly appeared behind Sara. 

‘Mom! I’m on the phone.’ Sara groaned and Ava couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. 

‘Oh I’m sorry. Hello!’ Sara’s mom waved at the camera. 

Ava waved back. ‘Hello ma’am.’ She greeted the older woman. 

‘Mom! Just tell dad and Laurel to save me some okay.’ Sara told her mom and the older woman waved at the camera again before she walked away.

‘Ugh, I’m sorry about that.’ Sara apologized and tried to hide her face in her free hand.

Ava chuckled. ‘Don’t worry about it.’ 

‘As you can tell I went to visit my parents. My sister had the same idea apparently.’ Sara said and rolled her eyes playfully.

‘That’s great though.’ Ava said and switched the camera so Sara could see her empty apartment. ‘Better then having to be stuck inside an apartment by yourself.’ She switched the camera again.

‘I guess.’ Sara said and did the same to show Ava a little bit of her parents’ yard. ‘There’s my dad and sister.’ She said and her finger appeared on screen to point in the direction of two people near a fire pit. 

‘They look like they are having fun.’ Ava said and smiled as Sara appeared on her screen again. 

‘They are.’ The blonde said and smiled lovingly at her family. 

‘I’m really glad you’re doing better Sara.’ Ava said truthfully and couldn’t help but blush when Sara shyly smiled at her.

‘Yeah me too.’ Sara said quietly. 

‘If you ever need to talk, you have my number.’ Ava said without thinking how that might sound. 

‘I do.’ Sara replied and looked down before looking up and straight at Ava. ‘Is it okay if I text you later?’ She asked and Ava thought she could see Sara blushing though she wasn’t sure as it was getting dark outside and there were no lights in that part of the yard apparently.

‘Absolutely.’ Ava replied quietly. ‘Now go and enjoy some s’mores with your dad and sister.’ 

Sara couldn’t help but laugh. ‘Okay. I’ll talk to you later.’ 

‘Talk to you later.’ Ava replied and waved at Sara who waved back before they ended the call.

Ava couldn’t suppress the smile that appeared on her face as she realized what had just happened. She’d never say this out loud but she thanked the internet bullies and trolls cause without them she probably would have never been able to talk to Sara. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Ava get to know each other better  
> Flirting  
> Sara and Laurel have a sisterly heart to heart  
> Ava needs some friendly advice from her best friend Nora  
> And the pandemic is slowly coming to an end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> So you all wanted a second chapter where they meet. I hope I didn't disappoint. 
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think. 
> 
> I'm really curious.

While Ava didn’t think she’d ever talk to Sara again, Sara had stayed true to her word and had texted her that evening while she was in bed reading. They kept the conversation light, from Ava asking about the s’mores and Sara asking about what Ava was doing during the quarantine. Before they knew it two hours had passed and Ava could feel her eyes starting to close every now and then. She didn’t want to fall asleep though, she was having too much fun talking to Sara. 

Apparently she had been quiet for a little too long. 

_ ‘Aves, you still there?’  _

_ ‘Yeah sorry, I think I fell asleep for like a second?’  _ Ava replied.

_ ‘Oh I’m sorry, am I boring you? :p’  _

Ava couldn’t help but roll her eyes, as if Sara could ever be boring. She could be reading the phone book to her and she’d still listen intently. Not that she would ever let Sara know that.  _ ‘Never! I’m just up way past my bedtime.’  _

_ ‘Really? That’s cute! But you can go to sleep, we can talk tomorrow?’  _ Sara questioned. 

_ ‘Absolutely! Goodnight Sara.’  _

_ ‘Goodnight Aves.’  _

*****

And so their friendship started. They would text during the day when Sara was busy and would FaceTime whenever both were free. During the weekend they would text and wait until Ava’s movie date with Nora and Ray was over before they would FaceTime the night away. 

Nora often teased Ava about it but would go off on anyone who would still send hate tweets Ava’s way. The brunette was the only one who could tease her friend about it but she was actually happy for Ava. Not that she would ever admit it.

Tonight Nora caught Ava checking her phone and couldn’t help but comment. ‘Stop checking your phone, movie’s almost over, you can almost call your girlfriend.’ 

Ava rolled her eyes at her friend. ‘Sara’s just a friend Nora.’ 

‘Really? You never text me as much as you text her.’ Nora replied.

‘Awe, are you jealous?’ Ava laughed. 

‘As if.’ The brunette mumbled.

‘Listen, this is the only way I get to talk to her. I’m sure that once this is all over she’ll forget all about me. Unlike you, who’ll have to see me at the office again every day.’ Ava told her.

‘Don’t remind me! I’m not ready to go back to the office. Why can’t we just keep working from home?’ Nora groaned. 

Both women had gotten so used to working from home that they didn’t really want to go back to the office. But restrictions were slowly being lifted and going back to the office was now back on the agenda. 

‘Fuck if I know but I bet it’s because they want to keep an eye on us and keep us under control. They probably think we didn’t even do anything but log on and then just binged tv all day.’ Ava complained as she poured herself another glass of wine. 

‘Well-’ Nora started and drifted of, a smirk on her face.

‘Nora!’ The blonde chastised her. 

‘Don’t tell me you never FaceTimed Sara during work hours?’ Nora asked with a raised eyebrow.

‘I- No- Okay-.’ Ava stammered and Nora couldn’t help but laugh.

‘Yeah I thought so.’ The brunette told her best friend all too pleased that she had made Ava stutter like that. 

‘Whatever. Oh look at that the movie is over!’ Ava practically yelled and stood up from her couch, laptop in her hands. 

‘Don’t you dare hang up on me Sharpe!’ Nora yelled at her computer screen.

‘Not hanging up, yet.’ Ava replied. ‘But I do have to go.’ 

‘Ugh fine, but I want details of your sex date.’ Nora told her friend and hung up just as Ava started scolding her.

*****

Ava quickly cleaned her apartment then cleaned up herself before she got ready for her FaceTime call with Sara. 

She got comfortable on her couch, laptop in her lap before she pushed the FaceTime icon. She took a sip of her wine while the app kept ringing and spilt some on her couch. She groaned and mumbled something to herself before wiping the tiny stain. Suddenly her call was answered.

‘Hey Sara-’ Ava said before looking up. ‘Oh, you’re not Sara.’ She stated.

‘You must be Ava!’ The blonde woman stated. ‘I’m Laurel.’ 

‘Hi.’ Ava answered a little nervously. 

Laurel picked up on it. ‘Sara’s in the shower.’ She quickly told Ava.

‘Oh alright. Would you mind telling her I called?’ Ava asked. ‘I’ll call back later.’ 

‘Sure, I’ll pass-’ Laurel started but was interrupted by Sara.

‘Laurel give me my phone!’ Sara said as she came into view, if only for a blurry second.

Ava could hear the sisters struggling for Sara’s phone before Sara appeared on her screen.

‘Sorry about my annoying sister.’ Sara told Ava, basically yelling the last part so Laurel could hear her. 

‘Love you too sis.’ Laurel yelled back laughing before a door was shut. 

‘Sorry about that.’ Sara apologized again. 

‘It’s- it’s okay.’ Ava stuttered as she took in Sara’s appearance. 

Sara’s hair was wet and hung over one shoulder and she seemed to be wearing nothing but a towel. 

‘I can- I can call back later?’ Ava asked while her brain short circuited. 

‘Nah it’s all good, I’m just going to take you into the bathroom with me so I can comb my hair.’ Sara said and walked into her bathroom. ‘That’s the good thing about technology Aves!’ She stated and placed the phone onto the sink next to the tap so she could still see Ava. 

Ava didn’t really know where to look. Sara’s phone was pointing upwards so it was as if she was sitting down, looking up at Sara. She could see the freckles on her shoulders, arms, her neck and the blush on Sara’s skin from the shower. It made Ava feel things she shouldn’t feel, but Ava was gay and Sara was very beautiful. It was hard not to look. 

‘So how was the movie?’ Sara asked as she reached for her brush. 

‘It was- okay I guess.’ Ava replied.

‘What did you guys watch?’ The smaller blonde asked as she started to brush her hair. 

‘Singing in the rain.’ Ava mumbled and rolled her eyes when Sara laughed. 

‘Well it’s not the worst movie.’ Sara told her still laughing. 

‘It’s Ray’s favorite movie.’ Ava replied and shrugged. ‘As long as I don’t have to watch another musical for the next two weeks it’s okay.’ 

‘Isn’t it your turn to choose next weekend?’ Sara asked and looked down at her phone to see Ava nod. 

‘It is and I’m going to make them pay.’ The tall blonde said.

Sara giggled at this. She loved Ava’s playful side. ‘What are you going to make them watch?’ She asked as she reached for something to her right. 

Before Ava could reply however, Sara’s towel came loose and slipped from her body down to the ground giving Ava a nice view of her chest. Sara let out a curse while at the same time Ava let out a yelp and quickly covered her eyes. 

Sara tried not to laugh at Ava who was clearly blushing as she still had her face covered with her hands. She took her time, not bothering to grab her towel from the floor and couldn’t help but laugh when she saw Ava peek between her fingers.

‘Shit Sara!’ Ava said, her tone apologetic. ‘I- I swear I didn’t see anything.’ She stammered as she covered her face again.

‘Don’t worry, I’m sure I’m not the first naked woman you’ve ever seen. Right?’ Sara asked as she grabbed a shirt of the hook from the back of her bathroom door and pulled it over her head.

‘No but-’ Ava started but stopped. 

‘You can look now, I’m dressed.’ The smaller blonde said and grabbed her phone before walking into her bedroom and throwing herself onto her bed. 

Ava cautiously peeked from between her fingers again and when she saw that Sara was indeed decent she relaxed and settled on her couch. 

Sara smiled at her. ‘You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.’ 

Ava rolled her eyes but couldn’t hide the blush at Sara’s words. ‘Shut up.’ She mumbled. 

Sara laughed. ‘So what else did you do today?’ She asked and both women fell into an easy and safe conversation. 

*****

After her call with Ava, Sara went downstairs. She hadn’t really noticed the time but when she got to the kitchen she noticed that all the lights were out and her parents were nowhere to be found. However, Laurel was sitting at the kitchen island eating a tub of ice cream.

‘Want some?’ The older blonde asked.

Sara just nodded and walked towards the island, sitting next to her sister. Laurel quickly grabbed her a spoon and shoved the tub of ice cream towards her. 

‘You’re up late.’ Sara stated. 

Laurel just shrugged. ‘Couldn’t sleep.’ 

‘What’s up?’ Sara asked while shoving a spoon full of ice cream into her mouth. 

‘Nothing, just not tired I guess. What’s up with you? Have a nice chat?’ Laurel asked with a smirk.

Sara just rolled her eyes at her sister. 

‘Come on Sara what’s going on between you and Ava?’ Laurel asked. She was curious to know more about the woman who made her sister smile and forget about all the crazy things that were happening in the world right now. 

She would never tell Sara, but she was worried about her kid sister. Specially when she arrived at her parents’ place and had seen the state Sara was in. She could see the fact that Sara couldn’t get back to filming was taking a toll on her. And it wasn’t just that. Sara was a very social outgoing person and the government putting the states in lockdown, which meant her sister couldn’t meet up with her friends or go places and that was harder on her then she would probably like to admit. 

‘Nothing. Ava and I are friends.’ Sara replied.

‘I’ve never known you to talk about your friends like you talk about Ava.’ Laurel pointed out as she grabbed the ice cream out of Sara’s hands.

‘It isn’t like that. And who says Ava’s even interested?’ Sara questioned with a slight frown on her face.

‘That hasn’t stopped you from flirting with her though.’ Laurel replied as she bumped her shoulder slightly into Sara’s. 

Sara couldn’t help but grin at her sister. ‘Maybe.’ 

‘Please, I’ve heard you flirt with her. You like this girl.’ Laurel told her sister before she put the ice cream back into the freezer when she saw Sara was done eating it. 

‘I do, but I don’t know, like I said who says she’s even interested?’ The smaller blonde told her sister and sighed. 

‘Maybe she’s just oblivious?’ Laurel said and shrugged. 

‘Maybe.’ Sara whispered and looked down at her hands. This was a tell-tale sign that she was worried about something. 

‘What are you so worried about Sara?’ Laurel asked her sister while she wrapped her arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

‘What if this is all just a game to Ava? Or some kind of challenge?’ Sara asked.

‘You don’t really believe that do you?’ Laurel questioned as she hugged her baby sister closer to her. 

When Sara just shrugged Laurel let go of Sara and turned towards her. ‘Listen, as your big sister and a DA it’s my job to keep an eye on you. Especially since you work in the showbizz. So I might have checked Ava’s social media.’ 

Sara opened her mouth to protest and maybe even get mad at her sister when Laurel stopped her. 

‘Don’t get mad. I’ve read things on twitter that I can never unread, okay Sara. So I just wanted to check who sent you that message. Believe me, if Ava was some kind of crazy stalker I would have told you.’ 

Sara smiled at Laurel before pulling her into a tight hug. ‘Thank you.’ She whispered as she held her sister close.

‘Eh you’re welcome.’ Laurel shrugged, but smiled. She was happy for this moment with her baby sister. 

‘So I might have done something to see if Ava might be interested.’ Sara told Laurel when they pulled apart. 

Laurel raised an eyebrow. ‘Okay, do I even want to know?’ 

‘I might accidentally on purpose have dropped my towel earlier when I was FaceTiming Ava.’ Sara said with a smirk.

Laurel couldn’t help but laugh loudly. ‘Sara!’ She said and gently hit her sister on the arm.

Sara just kept smirking. 

‘I thought you wanted to date Ava, not kill the poor girl.’ Laurel said when she was done laughing. 

‘I do!’ Sara stated. ‘Want to date her I mean.’ 

‘What happened though? No wait I don’t want to know!’ Laurel said and put her hands over her ears. 

Sara laughed and slapped her sisters arm. ‘Nothing. She was the perfect gentlewoman.’

‘Yeah well, that doesn’t mean a thing.’ Laurel said. ‘Be honest with her, I think she might surprise you.’ 

‘Okay, yeah.’ Sara replied and nodded her head before letting out a yawn.

‘Right it’s time for bed missy!’ The older blonde said and she gave her sister a gentle shove. 

‘Yeah you’re right.’ Sara said and yawned again. ‘Thanks for the talk Laur, I needed it.’ 

‘You’re welcome Sara.’ Laurel replied, suppressing a yawn herself. ‘I’ll always be here for you, you know that right?’ 

The smaller blonde quickly hugged her sister again. ‘I love you.’ 

‘Love you too. Now let’s get to bed.’ 

*****

‘Okay, what was so urgent that it couldn’t wait until after I had Ray for breakfast and had you yelling?’ Nora asked through a yawn the morning after what Ava dubbed the towel incident in her head.

‘Ieuw Nora, I don’t need to know about your morning sex with Ray!’ Ava told her friend as she sipped her coffee.

Nora rolled her eyes. ‘What was so important Ava? Oh wait, did you and Sara finally have FaceTime sex?’ The brunette asked excitedly.

‘No Nora!’ Ava stated. ‘Though something did happen last night.’ 

‘Okay.’ Nora said, dragging out the word, waiting for Ava to continue.

‘So when I called, Sara she was in the shower-’ Ava started and was cut of by Nora. 

‘Did you see her naked?’ Nora asked casually while taking a sip from her coffee.

‘I-’ Ava stuttered.

‘What the fuck Ava!’ Nora stated as she started coughing loudly. 

Ava waited until her friend had finished her coughing fit. ‘You okay?’ She asked the brunette.

‘Can you not tell me those things while I’m in the middle of sipping my coffee?’ Nora recovered. 

Ava laughed at that. ‘Sorry.’ She apologized. ‘But yeah so that happened.’

‘What exactly happened though Aves, I need details.’ Nora asked while she said down at her kitchen table, patiently waiting for Ava to tell her the story.

When Ava was done, Nora let out a whistle. ‘Damn Ava! You sure she didn’t do it on purpose though? I mean I know you guys have been flirting-’ 

‘We have not!’ Ava quickly stated. ‘I mean she calls me cute but that’s not flirting right?’ 

‘You are such a useless lesbian sometimes Sharpe!’ Nora told her friend. 

‘Sara doesn’t like me like that.’ Ava whispered. She was slightly hurt by her friends words. 

‘No Aves, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it in a bad way but I really think Sara likes you. I mean I can only go by the things you tell me but from what you’ve told me I really think she likes you. And I know you like her, and not just because you’re a fan.’ The brunette told her friend. 

‘What if I mess things up though? What if she just likes me as a friend and I say something wrong? I don’t want to lose her friendship.’ Ava replied and sighed.

‘How about you take things slow?’ Nora asked. ‘Knowing you, you haven’t flirted back-’

Ava wanted to say something but Nora beat her to it. ‘Don’t even Aves, I know you haven’t.’ 

While the blonde was glad her friend couldn’t see her she couldn’t help but roll her eyes. 

‘So start slow. You know baby steps and see where it goes from there. In a few weeks we’re back to work and hopefully things have settled in the world by then and you can maybe meet up with her.’ Nora encouraged her friend. 

‘Yeah right, once this is over I’m sure Sara will forget all about me.’ Ava replied. ‘But thanks for the advice Nor.’ 

‘Of course, who else is going to help your useless lesbian ass get laid?’ Nora told her smugly.

‘Ugh, I hate you! Bye Nora.’ The blonde said but couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. 

‘Love you too Aves!’ The brunette replied before ending the phone call. 

*****

Ava took Nora’s advice to heart and would flirt back with Sara whenever they would text. She wasn’t ready to do it during one of their FaceTime calls cause she noticed she would blush and Sara would get this cute little smile on her face when she saw Ava go red when she flirted or would just smirk at her. 

It was usually innocent flirting though. Specially the first times when Ava would actually flirt back with Sara.

Sara would usually text her in the morning. 

_ ‘Good morning beautiful.’  _

And Ava would always blush at Sara calling her beautiful but she would always reply with a simple text _.  _ Until that one time she didn’t and actually had the courage to flirt back. It was all innocent, but Ava had no idea it meant the world to Sara. 

So when Ava texted her back with,  _ ‘Good morning gorgeous.’  _ Sara nearly spat her coffee all over Laurel. 

From then on Ava would keep up the innocent flirting with Sara until one night she felt brave enough to be a little less innocent. Of course the three glasses of wine before dinner might have helped her be a little bolder. 

_ ‘Hey beautiful, what are you up to?’  _ Sara had texted her. 

_ ‘Not much, just finished dinner, watching some tv show in bed.’  _ Ava replied.

_ ‘Wow, that’s early even for you Aves :p’ _ Sara teased. 

_ ‘Well I’m old :p’ _ She replied.  _ ‘Well old and bored.’  _

_ ‘Please! You’re not old. Sorry you’re bored tho.’ _ Then another text from Sara. ‘ _ What are you wearing?’  _

Ava hadn’t known how to respond to that at first but the wine was making her feel loose and bold and even a little horny so she decided to go for it. 

_ ‘Nothing. You?’  _ She said even though she was still wearing panties and a t-shirt. 

_ ‘I- You really had to go and put that thought in my head didn’t you? ;)’  _ Sara replied.

_ ‘I’m sorry?’  _ She asked thinking she had royally screwed things up between them.

_ ‘Why are you apologizing Aves, I like the thought of you in nothing but your sheets.’ _

Ava groaned. Why was Sara so good at this flirting thing? She decided to be extra blunt and moved around a little so her legs were uncovered but her sheets were still covering her thighs and panties. She pulled her t-shirt up, uncovering her abs and then snapped a photo. She made sure that it really looked like she was wearing nothing before sending the picture to Sara. 

_ ‘Like this? Good night gorgeous.’  _

That was the last thing she sent before putting away her phone. She was nervous to see what the smaller blonde’s reaction would be so she decided to not wait for it and actually went to bed. She didn’t have to wait long as the buzz of the wine wore of and she was pulled into a night full of dreams about Sara. 

The next morning Ava woke up to four texts from Sara. She was confused for a second when she read the notifications on her phone before she remembered the last thing she sent the smaller blonde. She bit her lower lip before opening the message app. 

_ ‘Omg Ava! *-*’ _

_ ‘Wait you’re seriously going to leave me hanging? :(’  _

_ ‘Good night beautiful.‘  _

Those were all from last night. Then there was one from this morning. Ava’s eyes went wide as she took in the photo Sara had sent her. 

It was a photo of Sara in a sports bra and workout shorts, abs full on display. 

_ ‘Good morning!’ _ The text read.

Ava groaned and wondered why she had sent that photo last night. Sara was going to be the death of her if she was going to send her photos like that. She groaned again and pulled her sheets over her head. 

*****

The pandemic was slowly dying down and since restrictions had already slowly been lifted a couple weeks ago it was time for Ava to physically go back to work. That meant no more working from home but actually going back to the office. She was sad for two reasons. She would actually have to get dressed again, and she would have less time to talk to Sara. And not just because Ava had to go back to the office but Sara had also been contacted by the filming company and the producers that they were going to start filming again soon. So the tall blonde was also scared that Sara would soon forget all about her. 

The first few days were still okay. Things weren’t busy. They were all just still trying to find their rhythm again. Ava was happy about this cause this meant she could text Sara more often during work then she thought she could. But as soon as the second week at the office began things were back to normal and they were really busy again.

Sara had texted her during lunch and Ava had replied quickly, but other then that she didn’t really have time. The tall blonde complained to Nora about this who laughed at her but understood her best friend. 

‘You can FaceTime her tonight.’ The brunette told her best friend.

‘Yeah you’re right Nor, thank you.’ Ava replied.

‘Always Aves.’ Nora told her. ‘Now let’s get back to work so we can go home on time!’ 

That didn’t happen though. Both women were working late and when Sara texted Ava with the question if they could FaceTime the tall blonde groaned.

_ ‘Raincheck? I’m still at work.’ _

_ ‘Oh, sorry I didn’t want to bother you.’  _ Sara replied. 

_ ‘You’re not, but it’s super busy. Can we FaceTime this weekend? I don’t think I’ll have time this week.’  _ Ava asked her. 

_ ‘Sure. Next weekend. Night Ava.’  _

Ava frowned at the text but didn’t really have more time to think about it as Nora handed her more papers to go over. 

When Ava got home that night she was super tired. She quickly dumped her stuff in the living room before taking a shower. She crawled into bed and checked her phone. No new message from Sara. She texted her before she put away her phone and fell into a deep sleep.

The next couple days were the same, the only difference was that Ava hadn’t heard from Sara. The smaller blonde had never replied to her text and she hadn’t even posted on twitter or instagram for the entire week which worried Ava. 

By the time it was the weekend Ava was exhausted and even more worried about Sara then before. She tried to call the smaller blonde as soon as she had entered her apartment but the call just went unanswered. She called Nora instead.

‘I don’t know what to do Nora, she hasn’t replied to my texts or my calls. I feel like maybe she’s mad at me.’ Ava told her best friend while she settled on the couch with a glass of wine.

‘Why would she be mad?’ Nora asked. 

‘I don’t know!’ Ava all but yelled. ‘Sorry, I’m just-’ She trailed of and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

‘It’s okay. But I’m sure she’s just busy.’ Nora tried to reassure her friend.

‘I don’t know Nor, in the last text she sent me she sounded mad.’ Ava replied and told her about the last few texts she had exchanged with Sara.

‘Have you tried her sister?’ Nora asked. ‘They were both staying at their parents’ house.’ 

‘I don’t have her number.’ Ava sighed.

‘No but you have her name!’ Nora told her and Ava could imagine her friend rolling her eyes at her. 

‘I do. Hold on.’ The taller blonde said and went to twitter. She quickly gave in the name Laurel Lance but nothing really came up except a view tweets about the DA and what good work she does. Then she tried instagram. But nothing came up. There were a few fan accounts for Sara that had photos of the sisters but nothing that looked like it could be Laurels account. 

‘Ugh, nothing on twitter and instagram.’ Ava sighed. She sounded defeated. 

‘Okay Ray just got home, let me check with him.’ Nora told the blonde and before Ava could protest she could hear Nora and Ray talk. About two minutes later the brunette was back. ‘They’re in Mexico on a family vacation.’ 

‘What? How-’ Ava asked and was interrupted by the brunette. 

‘Ray dated one of Laurels friends when he was studying in Star City? He also texted you her instagram info.’ 

‘Thank you Nora! And thank Ray for me too will you?’ Ava told her friend.

‘Oh don’t you worry, I will.’ The brunette told her best friend and Ava could tell she was smirking when she made that remark.

‘Ugh, I’m going to hang up now!’ The blonde said before wishing her friend a good night. 

She then quickly went to Ray’s text and looked up Laurels instagram account. And there was Sara, posing with her sister in a bikini on a beach in Mexico. And although she was smiling Ava could see the smile didn’t reach her eyes. Without thinking about it she liked the photo before she closed her eyes.

Meanwhile, in Mexico, Laurel was having a conversation with Dinah.

‘I don’t know what happened mom, she was so happy but now-’ Laurel said and was interrupted by her mother. 

‘So it’s not me imagining things? Something’s up with Sara right?’ Dinah asked her eldest daughter.

‘I think it has something to do with Ava-’ The blonde said and was interrupted by her mother again. 

‘Her girlfriend?’ 

‘Well Sara keeps telling me they’re not together and I think maybe that’s the problem?’ Laurel finished.

‘What do you mean?’ The older woman asked. 

‘Well I think Sara really likes Ava but they haven’t been able to meet because of the lockdown and the whole pandemic and now that it’s basically over both of them have to go back to work. Ava has already been back at work and they haven’t been able to talk. Sara thinks Ava is done with her.’ Laurel told her mom. 

Dinah rolled her eyes. ‘Sara has no clue does she?’ 

Laurel couldn’t help but laugh. Her own parents could see how much Ava liked Sara and they hadn’t even really met the blonde except for a few times over FaceTime whenever one of them needed Sara for something when she was in one of her calls. 

‘Maybe we should invite Ava over?’ Dinah told Laurel. ‘You think Sara would like that?’ 

‘Well I think she’d be happy but I don’t have Ava’s number. And they’re not dating, wouldn’t it be weird?’ Laurel asked her mother.

‘Well they just don’t know they are dating.’ Dinah shrugged. ‘But I think Sara needs her friend.’ 

‘You’re right mom. I’ll try to get Ava’s number from Sara’s phone, you know if she ever gets out of her room-’ Laurel started but was interrupted by her phone. 

‘Speak of the devil.’ The blonde said and held her phone up for her mother to see.

‘What does that mean?’ Dinah asked. 

Laurel rolled her eyes. ‘This means Ava found my instagram and liked that photo I posted earlier. It also means I can now reach out to her.’ 

‘Yes, you do that. I’m going to talk to your dad. Just don’t tell Sara okay, let’s surprise her.’ Dinah said before she hugged Laurel and kissed the side of her head. 

‘Okay mom. Good night.’ 

‘Night Laurel.’ And with that the older woman was on her way to her bedroom. 

Laurel quickly opened her instagram app and typed a message to Ava.

*****

The next few days couldn’t go by fast enough for Ava. As soon as she received the message from Laurel she checked her office’s holiday calendar on her work laptop and put in the time off she wanted. Before the weekend was over her boss had approved her holiday but she had to make sure she had finished everything that couldn’t be passed on to Nora. So Ava worked her ass off and before she knew it Wednesday was there and she was on her way to the airport. 

Of course Nora had complained about Ava taking time off without a warning but as soon as the brunette knew the reason she had smiled and had told her to ‘go and get laid.’ The blonde had just rolled her eyes at her best friend. Sara needed a friend. Cause that’s all they were.

She was ready to board when her phone indicated she had a message. 

_ ‘FaceTime?’  _

She so badly wanted to respond to Sara but she decided it was just better to ignore it before until she arrived in Mexico. She would text Sara then and then she would actually get to meet her.

Ava suddenly felt very nervous. She was going to meet the person she had been a fan of ever since she found Sara’s latest tv show two years ago. Not to mention she had a major celebrity crush on Sara. She wondered if it was too late to cancel. No, she could do this, she took a deep breath and got on the plane. 

Luckily the flight didn’t take too long. Before she knew it she had landed in Mexico. She grabbed her carry on bag, made her way passed customs and then grabbed her bag before moving towards the exit. Laurel had texted her that they were waiting. She wondered for a moment if Sara was with her but as soon as she walked past the sliding doors she found Laurel and her dad waiting for her. She took another deep breath and walked over towards Sara’s family.

‘Ava!’ Laurel exclaimed and hugged her. 

‘Hey Laurel.’ She said when the older blonde let go. ‘It’s nice to finally meet you in person.’ 

‘You too! This is my dad. Dad this is Ava.’ Laurel said as she introduced Quentin to Ava.

‘It’s nice to meet you sir.’ Ava told him as she held out her hand for him to shake.

‘Please call me Quentin.’ He said as he shook Ava’s hand.

‘Alright, you ready to go?’ Laurel asked and took Ava’s bag from her. 

‘As ready as I’ll ever be.’ Ava said and they were on their way to the rental car. 

‘I have to warn you though Ava, Sara’s been really-’ Laurel tried to find the perfect word to describe her sisters mood.’Well she’s been down. Specially since you didn’t reply to her text today.’ 

Ava looked away. ‘She texted me right as I was boarding.’

‘Oh I know, don’t worry about it. She’ll be over it as soon as she gets to see you I’m sure.’

‘Thank you for inviting me, by the way.’ The blonde told both Laurel and Quentin when they arrived at the private road that would lead to a nice villa with a private beach. 

Quentin checked in with the security, giving them Ava’s information since she was now a guest before he turned to her. ‘Thank you for coming.’ 

Ava could see the house and she was getting even more nervous now. She was finally going to see Sara. But what if Sara was mad at her? 

Laurel must have noticed her nervousness cause she reached out and grabbed her hand. ‘It’ll be okay.’ 

Ava smiled at her but couldn’t lose the nerves. 

Quentin parked the car and then helped both women with Ava’s luggage. As soon as they were inside they were greeted by Dinah.

‘Oh it’s so nice to finally meet you Ava!’ The older woman exclaimed before she hugged Ava.

Ava hugged her back. ‘It’s nice to meet you too ma’am.’

‘Oh none of that dear you can call me Dinah.’ She said and turned to Quentin. ‘Can you bring up her bags dear?’

Quentin just nodded and brought Ava’s bags upstairs.

Laurel and her mom smiled at each other before turning to Ava. ‘Come on, we’ve got someone who’s going to be very happy you’re here.’ Dinah said and Laurel nodded. 

The three of them walked through the house towards the backyard. When they stepped out on the patio Ava took a look around. The place was beautiful. There was a pool and not too far behind the pool the tiles turned to sand and there was a private beach. There were beach chairs, cabanas and a couple palm trees. 

And there by the shore was Sara. She had her feet in the water and was just staring into space. Or so it seemed to Ava from the distance she was at. She felt a gentle nudge and turned to look at Laurel who smiled encouragingly at her. 

Ava slowly walked towards the beach, kicking off her flip flops as soon as she reached the sand. She took a deep breath when she was almost near Sara and that’s when the other blonde decided to turn around. 

‘Ava?’ Sara questioned as she walked closer to the taller blonde. 

‘Hi.’ Ava replied awkwardly. 

‘How-.’ Sara started but stopped. 

‘Surprise!’ The taller blonde exclaimed and waited for Sara to say something. When she didn’t Ava grew worried again. 

Sara shook her head in confusion. ‘I-.’ 

Ava was even more worried as she noticed tears started forming in her Sara’s eyes. 

‘I’m sorry. Your sister and parents invited me but I can go.’ Ava quickly told Sara. The last thing she wanted was Sara to be upset with her being there. 

‘No!’ The smaller blonde said before she threw her arms around Ava and pulled her into a tight hug. They held each other for a few minutes and when they broke apart Sara was smiling through her tears. ‘I’m glad you’re here. I missed you Aves!’ 

Ava couldn’t help but smile. ‘i missed you too.’ She took a step back from Sara and took her in. The freckles on her skin were even more visible now that the smaller blonde had gotten a tan and it looked good on her. ‘You look good.’ She said then looked down shyly. 

‘You too.’ Sara said and grabbed Ava’s hand. ‘Have you gotten a tour of the house yet?’ She asked the taller blonde as they walked back towards the house. 

‘Nope, just got here and came to see you first.’ Ava said and squeezed the smaller blonde’s hand. 

Sara laughed and Ava couldn’t help but smile at the sound. 

‘Alright then, let me show you around.’ Sara told her. 

Quentin had joined Laurel and Dinah outside and the three of them couldn’t help but smile at the duo as they passed. Ava smiled back at Sara’s family and she could see Dinah and Laurel mouth a ‘thank you’ before she was pulled into the house for a tour.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it till the end! Thank you for reading.
> 
> So thoughts? 
> 
> I might have room for one more if you guys are interested.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava gets to know the family better  
> A day on the beach  
> Some innocent flirting  
> Stargazing and cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys were too nice to me for chapter 2 so here is another chapter.  
> I didn't get to write everything I wanted but as you can see that means there will be another chapter. I just didn't want you guys to have to wait too much longer. It's hard to get writing done when all I do is work all week then sleep as soon as it's Friday.
> 
> Anyway sorry to bore you guys, I just really hope you enjoy it.

Sara never let go of Ava’s hand as she showed her around the house. ‘So here’s the living area, kitchen’s through there.’ Sara said and walked into the middle of the living room with the adjoining kitchen. ‘If you need anything feel free to just grab it or we can have it brought or you know we can go and buy it.’ 

‘This is really beautiful.’ Ava said as she took it all in. 

The house really was beautiful and the woman holding her hand was extraordinary. She felt a tug on her hand and was brought out of her thoughts.

‘Well you’ve seen the best part, which in my opinion is the private beach.’ Sara told her and Ava smiled. 

‘I do love the fact this house has a private beach and a pool!’ The taller blonde stated.

Sara smiled. ‘Well let’s keep going, there’s more to see.’ She said before tugging on Ava’s hand and pulling her towards the hallway.

‘Where are your bags?’ The smaller blonde asked as she looked around the hallway. 

‘Oh your dad took them up for me already.’ Ava replied and shrugged. 

‘Okay cool. Now let me show you to your room.’ Sara started walking towards the stairs before she stopped and motioned towards a door. ‘That’s my parents’ room. Laurel and I are upstairs.’ 

They continued their way upstairs where Sara pointed out Laurel’s room at the beginning of the hallway. Next was the guest bathroom. All rooms had adjoined bathrooms except for one which was the guest room. The room was smaller then the others but it didn’t seem to bother Ava. She lived in a one bedroom apartment so she was used to sleeping in a smaller room. She couldn’t help but notice the frown on Sara’s face before the smaller blonde let go of her hand and walked towards the last bedroom which was her own. Ava quickly followed her. 

‘Why are my bags in your room?’ Ava asked, confused as to why Sara’s dad had put them up here.

Sara shrugged. ‘Well the sofa bed in here is better then the bed in the guest room. But I can put your bags in there?’ She asked as she moved to grab Ava’s bags to switch them to the other room.

‘I don’t really care where I sleep.’ Ava said a little shyly. ‘Whatever you’re comfortable with.’ 

‘Well then I guess you’re just staying in here. But you can take the bed.’ The smaller blonde told Ava.

‘Uhm no, I’m not kicking you out of your bed. I’ll take the sofa bed don’t worry about it.’ Ava said leaving no room for an argument. 

‘Okay.’ Sara gave in and smiled at the taller girl. ‘I’m really glad you’re here.’ 

‘Me too.’ Ava said as she smiled back at Sara. They were quiet for a couple of seconds until Ava decided to break the silence. ‘So now what?’ 

The smaller blonde couldn’t help but giggle. ‘Well you’re on vacation, so now you just relax.’ 

Ava couldn’t help but roll her eyes at Sara. 

‘You do know how to relax, right Aves?’ Sara asked her with a grin.

Ava playfully glared at her. ‘Yes, I do know how to relax.’ She replied.  _ ‘But with you looking like that it’s hard’ _ She thought as she eyed Sara who looked fabulous in her red bikini. 

Sara just smiled brightly. ‘Well then get changed Aves and come join me at the beach.’ She said and turned around to leave Ava to change. Before she walked out the door however she turned back to the taller blonde who had started opening her suitcase. ‘It’s only fair I see you naked as well isn’t it.’ And with that quip Sara was out the door.

‘I didn’t see anything!’ She yelled after Sara and she heard the smaller blonde giggle. She rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but blush cause of course she had seen something when Sara’s towel dropped. But she would never admit that.

*****

Ava quickly got changed into her brand new royal blue bikini before making her way back down and towards the beach. 

‘Ava dear, do you need anything?’ Dinah asked her when she walked past the older woman. 

‘Oh no thank you ma’am-’ She started but stopped at the look Dinah gave he. ‘No thank you Dinah.’ She quickly corrected herself. ‘I’m good.’ 

‘Okay but if you need anything, ask Sara or Laurel okay.’ The older woman told her. 

‘Will do.’ Ava replied. ‘Is there anything I can help you with?’ She asked and pointed to the table that Dinah was setting. 

‘That’s sweet but no, you go and have fun, you’re on vacation!’ The older woman reminded her. 

Ava nodded and continued towards the beach. She could see the sisters in the water, splashing each other and laughing while they occasionally cursed each other. Sara looked so carefree and happy goofing around with her sister. Ava just took them both in. Laurel was a beautiful woman but Sara? Sara was the definition of cute and perfect all in one. She quickly shook her head, trying to rid herself of any inappropriate thoughts as she neared them. 

Laurel stopped splashing her little sister and let out a whistle between her teeth. 

Sara, who had her back to Ava, raised an eyebrow at her sister. ‘What?’

Laurel gave a slight nod of her head and the smaller blonde turned around to see Ava now standing only a few feet away from them. Her jaw dropped. 

“Oh wow.” She mumbled.

Ava blushed and looked down at her feet suddenly shy and self conscious. She had abs, but her body was nothing compared to Sara’s. And even Laurel’s. 

“You’re- wow.” Sara stumbled over her words. She clearly wasn’t prepared for this.

Before Ava could say anything though, both her and Sara let out a shriek as Laurel splashed them.

“Baby sis you looked like you were about to catch flies and Ava seemed kinda hot.” Laurel said laughing loudly.

“Oh you’ve got it coming Laur!” Sara yelled at her sister before turning to the taller blonde. “Come on Aves let’s get our revenge.” She grabbed Ava’s hand and pulled her along. 

They got to Laurel and tackled her into the water at the same time going under as well. The three of them resurfaced laughing loudly, and after spending some more time in the water they all just laid down on the beach chairs and soaked up the sun. Sara had taken the middle chair so she had Ava and her sister on either side of her.

Sara grabbed Laurel’s hand and looked at her. “Thank you for getting her here.” She told her sister.

“You’re welcome.” Laurel replied and squeezed the smaller woman’s hand before she let go and got up. ‘I’m gonna go inside. Either of you want anything?’ 

‘No I’m good.’ Ava replied. 

‘Can you bring me some water please?’ Sara asked. 

‘Of course.’ Laurel replied before she walked off leaving the other women alone.

Sara closed her eyes and breathed in the ocean air. Ava just stared at her, taking in her beauty. The smaller blonde turned her head towards Ava and smiled. 

‘You enjoying yourself?’ Sara asked. 

‘I sure am.’ Ava replied and smiled back at her. She couldn’t hide her feelings for Sara anymore. She didn’t want to hide her feelings anymore. ‘Must be the company.’ 

‘Yeah?’ Sara asked as she lightly blushed. 

‘Totally!’ Ava exclaimed. ‘Laurel is awesome company.’ She said trying to keep a straight face.

‘Thanks, jerk!’ Sara said and slapped the taller blonde on the arm who started laughing. 

‘Sorry, sorry.’ Ava said as she kept giggling and Sara started pouting at her. 

_ ‘Shit that pout is deadly.’ _ Ava thought to herself. ‘I’m sorry, you know I was talking about you, though your sister is really nice. So are your parents.’ She told Sara. 

‘Yeah, they aren’t too bad.’ Sara replied. 

Ava couldn’t help but laugh before she relaxed and on her chair. ‘This must be the best holiday I’ve had in the past five years. Actually it’s the first holiday I’ve had in five years so.’ 

‘What? No way!’ Sara exclaimed. ‘You’re kidding right?’ 

Ava shook her head. ‘Nope, I never really had a reason to go on a holiday so.’ 

‘Ah. Ava Sharpe. All work and no fun huh?’ Sara asked.

‘Excuse you! I’m plenty fun.’ Ava told her while she pretended being hurt. ‘I just never had a reason to actually leave the country.’

‘Well you can show me how much fun you are.’ Sara told her with a smirk and wiggled her eyebrows. 

This made the taller blonde blush and she looked away from Sara trying to hide it. Sara just let out a chuckle at Ava’s reaction. 

Without the two of them knowing Laurel had made her way back to bring Sara her water. She left it on the table next to her sister and went back to the house. The two blondes just kept on talking about everything and anything just like when they did on FaceTime but actually being together made it so much better. They literally talked for hours until they were called over by Quentin to have dinner.

*****

Dinner had been amazing. Dinah and Quentin were great cooks and Ava honestly couldn’t tell when she last had such a wonderful home cooked meal. It’s not that’s she didn’t cook. It was just easier to make simple things for herself. And Sara’s family had made her feel so at home as well. It reminded her of when she was younger, before her mom passed and her dad moved to another city. 

When Sara and Laurel started clearing the table, Ava got up to help but was immediately told to sit back down and relax. 

‘You’re a guest Aves. No need to help.’ Sara assures her. 

‘But I-‘ The taller blonde started, watching Sara walk of towards the house.

‘It’s easier if you just give in.’ Laurel told her with a chuckle before following her sister.

Ava let out a sigh but obliged and waited for the sisters to come back. Once they did they talked a little longer till Laurel excused herself and Sara and Ava were left alone. 

Sara took a deep breath and looked up towards the sky. ‘We don’t see this many stars in the city.’

‘We really don’t.’ Ava agreed, but she kept her eyes on Sara instead of looking up.

‘Reminds me of when I was little and we went camping. Laurel and I used to stargaze all the time.’ Sara told her, a soft smile grazing her lips.

‘Sounds amazing.’ Ava replied quietly.

‘You never went stargazing?’ Sara asked her with a frown. 

The taller blonde shook her head shyly. 

‘What?’ Sara nearly yelled and jumped out of her chair. She held out her hand towards Ava.

‘Ava Sharpe, do you want to go stargazing with me? I know the perfect spot.’ She asked with a wide smile.

Ava shyly tugged some of her hair behind her ear. ‘I would really love that.’

‘Let’s go.’ Sara eagerly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the beach. 

Ava giggled. ‘Where are we going?’ 

‘You’ll see.’ The smaller blonde replied and kept on pulling Ava along with her.

They stopped at one of the cabanas. ‘Lie down.’ Sara told the taller blonde and pointed towards the very comfortable looking beach bed. 

Ava raised an eyebrow and smirked at Sara and she could swear she could see the smaller girl blush before she did as she was told. 

‘Too bad the top of the cabana is covered-‘ Ava started. But was quickly stopped by Sara. 

‘Patience Aves!’ She told the taller blonde, as she pulled open the top of the cabana. ‘There!’ She stated and settled down on the bed next to Ava. Not too close but not too far away either.

‘Oh wow.’ Ava whispered as she was blown away by the starry sky.

‘Pretty great right?’ Sara asked as she looked over at Ava.

‘Yeah it really is.’ Ava told her as she kept up staring at the sky.

They were silent for a while until Sara turned on her side to look at Ava.

‘So tell me about your childhood. What was little Ava like?’ The smaller blonde asked.

‘There’s not much to tell. I kept to myself a lot. Specially when my best friend from elementary school pretended I never existed all through high school.’ She said a little bitterly. ‘When I figured out I was into girls I kept to myself even more.’ Ava shrugged. ‘My mom got sick when I was sixteen, so I basically spent all my time in the hospital with her. I graduated right before she passed away. Got a job, luckily, since my dad decided to move away.’

‘I’m sorry you had to go through all that.’ Sara told her and took Ava’s hand, gently squeezing it. 

Ava shrugged again. ‘Watching my mom suffer was hard but I also have a lot of great memories with her.’ 

‘She raised a good person.’ Sara said and smiled at the taller blonde. 

Ava smiled back shyly before she squeezed Sara’s hand and stared up at the sky again. 

‘Thank you for this.’ Ava whispered again. 

‘You’re welcome Aves.’ Sara replied just as quietly. She shivered when there was a gentle breeze and curled in on herself a little. 

‘Are you cold?’ The taller blonde asked when she noticed Sara moving. 

‘A little bit.’ Sara replied and shivered again.

Ava moved closer to Sara. ‘Come here.’ The taller blonde said and opened her arms. 

Sara looked at her but quickly moved and smiled when she felt Ava’s arms wrap around her body. She got comfortable in the taller blonde’s arms and put her head in the crook of Ava’s neck.

‘This okay?’ They both asked at the same time. They chuckled.

‘Yeah. You good?’ Ava asked.

‘This is perfect.’ Sara said and wrapped her right arm around Ava’s middle. 

They were quiet as they listened to the waves crash onto the shore, which both lulled them to sleep. 

*****

Sara groaned a little when she woke up. She peaked open an eye and quickly closed it again as the morning sun shone in her eyes. The arms that were still wrapped around her waist tightened around her and she smiled.

‘Good morning.’ Ava whispered.

‘Morning.’ Sara whispered back. 

‘Guess we fell asleep huh.’ The taller blonde said, before letting go of Sara to stretch. 

‘We did. Best night’s sleep I’ve had in a while too.’ Sara said as she watched the taller blonde. 

‘Yeah?’ Ava asked as she turned on her side to look at Sara.

‘Absolutely.’ The smaller blonde told her. ‘Did you get up though?’ She asked Ava. 

‘What? No, why?’ Ava asked and frowned at her. 

Sara motioned to the blanket that was covering them that wasn’t there last night. 

‘That wasn’t me.’ Ava told Sara.

‘Nope that was me!’ Laurel stated as she seemed to appear from out of nowhere. 

‘Djeezus Laur.’ Sara said. ‘Warn a girl will you?’ 

Laurel couldn’t help but laugh. ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I just came over to tell you guys breakfast is served so if you guys are hungry?’ 

‘Actually, I’m starving.’ Ava told both of the sisters and got out of bed and stepped away from the cabana. 

‘Guess we’re having breakfast then.’ Sara said and let Laurel pull her out of the bed and towards the house. 

Ava was walking a few feet in front of the sisters so Laurel couldn’t help but ask her sister some questions.

‘So did you guys-’ She started but was immediately cut off by Sara.

‘Nothing happened Laurel.’ The smaller blonde told her sister.

‘You looked cozy.’ Laurel said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Sara rolled her eyes. ‘We were stargazing as she had never done that before, then we ended up talking and falling asleep.’ 

‘You forgot the cuddling.’ Laurel said and bumped shoulders with Sara.

‘There was a breeze last night and I was cold, she offered to keep me warm.’ Sara told her sister shrugging. 

‘Uhu, I’m sure that was the only reason.’ The older Lance sister said. 

‘Let it go Laurel, she’s not into me like that.’ Sara quietly told her sister as they neared the breakfast table.

‘Seriously Sara you have no idea, do you.’ Laurel replied but couldn’t say anymore. 

They all sat down for breakfast, conversations flowing nicely. 

‘Are you girls going to do something special today?’ Quentin asked. 

‘Not sure.’ Sara replied. ‘Aves, you want to do something special?’ 

‘I’m good with whatever you want to do today.’ Ava told Sara. 

‘How about a lazy day at the beach so we can get our tan on? Meanwhile we can plan something for the next couple days?’ The smaller blonde suggested. 

‘Sounds great.’ Ava agreed. 

‘What about you Laurel?’ Dinah asked her eldest daughter.

‘Well I’m good to stay here if Sara and Ava don’t mind.’ Laurel replied.

‘Actually-’ Sara started while Ava at the same time said, ‘Of course not.’ 

They looked at each other before Ava looked over at Laurel. ‘We don’t mind.’ 

‘Cool, you won’t even know I’m here.’ Laurel said, mostly to her sister.

‘Okay kids, that sounds like fun. Your mom and I have a full day planned so we’re going to go.’ Quentin told his daughters. ‘Ava, are you going to be okay with these two?’ He asked.

Ava couldn’t help but laugh when both Sara and Laurel scolded their dad. 

‘I’ll be fine. They really aren’t that hard to handle.’ The taller blonde told Quentin who couldn’t help but laugh. 

‘Alright. We’ll see you girls tonight.’ Dinah and Quentin said and left for their day. 

‘Okay, let’s clean this up and enjoy a beach day shall we?’ Laurel said as she got up and started clearing the table. 

Ava stood up and did the same. Meanwhile Sara quickly did the dishes. Ava helped her dry them when she was done outside and it didn’t take long for them to finish up.

‘All done!’ The smaller blonde said and threw the dish towel onto the counter. ‘Now let’s go and enjoy the beach shall we?’ 

‘After you.’ Ava told her before they both made their way upstairs to get changed. 

*****

Soon both Ava and Sara joined Laurel on the beach. 

‘Took you guys long enough.’ Laurel told them before she got up from her beach chair. ‘I’m going into to water, anyone want to come?’ 

‘Not yet, I’m gonna catch some sun first.’ Ava told her before closing her eyes and relaxing onto her chair.

‘I’m good.’ Sara said and watched her sister walk of towards the water.

‘You should put some sunscreen on. The sun can be brutal here. Specially if you’re not used to it.’ The smaller blonde told Ava.

‘Jerk.’ Ava said but she couldn’t help but smirk at Sara. She quickly sat up and applied sunscreen to every part of her body she could reach. Then she laid back down on her stomach and untied her top. 

‘You mind doing my back?’ She asked and looked at Sara.

‘I wouldn’t mind doing you.’ Sara mumbled. 

‘What?’ The taller blonde asked. She wasn’t sure if she had heard Sara right.

‘I said of course I wouldn’t mind doing your back.’ Sara replied and grabbed the sunscreen. 

Her hands were shaking slightly and she didn’t know why she was so nervous, but she was pretty sure it was because this was Ava and she had a major crush on this girl. She tried not to show she was nervous though and applied a fair amount of sunscreen on Ava’s back before she went to work. She took her sweet time, even massaging the taller blonde’s shoulders a little. She couldn’t help but smirk when she heard Ava groan as she pushed a little harder on a knot in her shoulder. 

‘That feels good.’ Ava whispered.

‘Yeah?’ Sara asked as she finished up. She really didn’t want this to be over but she could no longer pretend that there was any sunscreen left to be rubbed in.

‘Yeah, you’re very good with your hands.’ The taller blonde replied without thinking.

‘You have no idea.’ Sara replied and smirked at Ava who was furiously blushing after she realized what she had said. 

Ava cleared her throat before she redid the strings of her top and then shyly smiled at Sara. 

Sara couldn’t help but smirk at Ava. She loved it when the taller blonde went all shy on her because of something she said or something Sara said or did.

‘So is there anything special you want to do while you’re here?’ The smaller blonde asked.

Ava thought for a moment. ‘I would actually like to see some of the Mayan temples. I mean if there’s time for that.’ 

‘Aves, we got all the time in the world. Well until you have to go back home that is, so we can definitely do that.’ Sara replied.

‘I also read that you can swim with dolphins here.’ Ava told her and looked at Sara with a childlike smile on her face.

‘Would that be something you’re interested in Aves?’ Sara asked and looked over at the blonde. 

‘Yes?’ Ava replied. 

‘Was that an answer or a question?’ Sara asked and laughed. 

‘It’s just-’ Ava started but stopped herself. She turned onto her side so she could look at Sara for a second before she looked down at the sand.

‘What is it?’ Sara asked and grabbed Ava’s hand. 

Sara seemed to be doing that a lot since Ava had arrived in Mexico but she couldn’t stop herself. She wanted to be as close to Ava as she could. 

Ava just shook her head. ‘It’s stupid.’ 

Sara just squeezed her hand. ‘Okay well if you want to swim with dolphins we can go and do that too. You just say when.’ 

Ava just smiled at her before nodding her head. 

They were quiet for a moment, both just watching Laurel enjoying herself in the water. 

‘Hey Aves?’ Sara asked quietly. 

‘Yeah?’ The taller asked and turned towards Sara. 

‘Would you like to go on a date with me?’ The smaller blonde asked in a whisper making Ava think she misheard.

‘What?’ Ava asked, just to be sure she had heard Sara right.

Of course the smaller blonde mistook this for Ava not wanting to go out with her.

‘Never mind, I-‘ She quickly backtracked but Ava stopped her.

‘No!’ Ava all but yelled and Sara’s face fell. ‘I mean if you asked me out on a date the answer is yes, obviously, but I wasn’t sure that’s what you asked, I mean I heard you but I didn’t think-‘ She rambled and Sara couldn’t help but think how cute the taller blonde was when she was this rambling mess. 

‘Will you go on a date with me?’ Sara asked again, this time a little louder. 

‘Yes! I’d love to go on a date with you.’ Ava replied. 

Sara couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face. ‘Okay.’ She said trying to play it cool, but on the inside she was a screaming mess.

‘Okay.’ Ava said and smirked. 

Laurel, who had been close enough the second time her little sister had asked Ava out, just shook her head.  _ ‘It’s about time.’ _ She thought before she joined them again.

***** 

As soon as Sara’s parents were back from their day Sara told them about her plans with Ava. While her parents acted like it wasn’t a big deal Sara had seen them high-five each other when she had walked back outside and she had rolled her eyes cause of course her parents would be all for her dating Ava. 

While both blondes had been calm throughout the day it was clear they were getting nervous now that is was time to get ready for their date.

Ava was getting ready in the guest bathroom, trying to decide what dress to wear while Sara had texted Laurel for help. The older Lance was now helping her baby sister to find an outfit she didn’t hate. 

‘What about this one?’ Laurel asked holding up a cute black dress. 

Sara looked it over and then wrinkled her nose and shook her head. ‘No, not that one, that’s for when I invite her to my house so she can take it off me as soon as she walks in.’ 

‘Oh my god Sara that’s too much information!’ Laurel groaned and covered her ears making her sister laugh. 

‘I’m kidding! Or am I?’ The smaller blonde said as she wiggled her eyebrows making her sister groan again. 

‘Please stop!’ Laurel told her sister before she threw a pillow at her. ‘Come on, you need to get ready.’ 

‘Okay, okay.’ Sara held up her hands and walked towards the closet where she had hung her dresses, jumpsuits and playsuits. 

‘This one?’ Laurel asked and pointed towards the simple yet elegant black jumpsuit. 

‘Too boring.’ The smaller blonde said and grabbed her red playsuit from the hanger. She held it in front of her and looked at her sister expectandly. 

‘Well looks like we have a winner.’ Laurel said and smiled wide making Sara grin back at her. ‘Now get ready.’ 

And Sara did just that. She quickly got dressed, happy that she had showered before she asked Laurel for help, then applied some makeup and ran her fingers through her hair. She had decided she would let in down in loose curls. 

She took a deep breath as she looked herself over in the the mirror one last time before she grabbed her clutch and exited her room.

When she stepped into the hallway she was met with the most beautiful sight. Ava was standing there wringing her hands nervously waiting for Sara in a beautiful blue dress.

‘Wow, you look-’ Sara started but was cut of by Ava.

‘Stupid, I look stupid right?’ The taller blonde said and looked down at her shoes.

‘I was gonna say beautiful.’ Sara told her honestly making Ava look up at her with a shy smile and a blush. 

‘You don’t look too bad yourself.’ Ava told Sara.

The smaller blonde gasped in pretend hurt. ‘Thanks jerk.’ She said but couldn’t help but smirk. 

Ava stepped closer to her and grabbed her hand. ‘You look gorgeous.’ She whispered and before she knew what she was doing she leaned in and kissed Sara’s cheek.

Now it was the smaller blonde’s turn to blush. ‘Are you ready to go? She asked entwining her fingers with Ava’s.

The taller blonde just nodded and followed Sara down the stairs, almost tripping over her own feet as she couldn’t get over the feeling of how well Sara’s hand fit into her own.

She saw Sara’s parents come into the hallway but before she could say anything she was pulled out the door as Sara yelled her goodbyes. 

She couldn’t help but laugh as she followed Sara outside the door and into the taxi.

She was ready for this date.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof you made it till the end! 
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think in the comments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Ava's date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> I know it's been forever but I had a little bit of a hard time writing this. It didn't come as easy as I wanted to.  
> Had a lot going on personally as well. 
> 
> But it's here now and I hope you enjoy it.

They were quiet for a minute before Sara looked over at Ava again. ‘You really look beautiful.’ 

Ava blushed but she couldn’t help but to keep staring at Sara. ‘So do you! You look gorgeous.’ 

Now it was Sara’s turn to blush.

‘Where are you taking me?’ Ava asked as she looked out of the window trying to figure out where they were going, which was useless since she didn't know the country.

‘Patience Aves, you’ll see.’ The smaller blonde told her and entwined their fingers again, squeezing Ava’s hand. 

Not much later the taxi pulled up at the restaurant. Sara helped Ava out of the car and they walked hand in hand towards the entrance of the restaurant. The smaller blonde pulled open the door and let Ava walk in first. 

‘How gentlewoman of you.’ Ava commented and smiled at Sara. 

Sara just winked at the taller blonde as they made their way towards the hostess. 

The hostess greeted them in Spanish. Sara, apparently fluent in Spanish, replied to the older woman and they were led towards a table in a more secluded area out on the patio overlooking the ocean. 

‘This place is gorgeous.’ Ava said as she took in the scenery. 

‘Not as gorgeous as you though.’ Sara replied as they both sat down. 

Ava couldn’t help but blush at Sara’s compliment but before she could reply a waiter came up towards their table. Sara ordered them a bottle of wine and the waiter left them by themselves again.

‘Have you been here before?’ Ava asked the smaller blonde as she looked over the menu.

‘I have, mom and dad take us here at least once when we’re here.’ Sara told her as she closed her menu.

‘So you know what’s good here?’ Ava asked looking up from her menu.

‘I do.’ Sara said. 

‘Well then why don’t you order for me.’ The taller blonde said before closing her menu and putting it down on the table.

‘I can do that.’ Sara replied with a smirk. 

She wanted to say something else but the waiter had arrived with their wine. After tasting it and giving the okay Sara ordered for both her and Ava in Spanish. 

The taller blonde couldn’t help but stare at the actress, in awe of her. 

‘What?’ Sara asked when she noticed Ava staring at her with a smile on her face.

‘Nothing.’ Ava said and shrugged. ‘You speaking Spanish is just really sexy.’ 

Sara just flashed her a smirk, did an eyebrow wiggle but couldn’t help the blush that appeared on her cheeks. 

Ava laughed at her antics. ‘Cute.’ 

‘Anything to impress a beautiful lady.’ The smaller blonde said and reached for Ava’s hand that was resting on top of the table. 

Ava entwined their fingers. ‘No need to impress me. I only have eyes for you.’ 

‘Is that so?’ Sara asked, a little uncertain, as her thumb started stroking Ava’s hand. 

‘I’m here on this date with you, aren’t I?’ The taller blonde replied and squeezed Sara’s hand. 

‘You are. I’m a very lucky woman.’ Sara told her before looking down. 

‘What’s wrong?’ Ava asked. She noticed something was bothering Sara.

‘I didn’t think I’d ever get to meet you.’ Sara replied. She had decided to use this date as an opportunity to talk about her feelings and to see if maybe Ava felt the same way.

‘Really?’ The taller blonde asked and looked at Sara intently. The smaller blonde just nodded. ‘But why?’ 

‘I don’t know.’ Sara said and shrugged. ‘Okay that’s not true. First of all I didn’t think we’d ever get the opportunity. And second, when you went back to work you barely had time so I figured you were over our friendship.’ 

‘Sara-’ Ava started but the smaller blonde cut her off.

‘It sounds stupid, I know but-’ Sara trailed of and shrugged again.

‘Is that why you didn’t text me back or reply to my calls?’ Ava asked quietly.

‘I figured it would be easier if I just let you go, instead of waiting for you to say that our friendship was over.’ Sara said with another shrug.

‘I know I haven’t had as much time to text or FaceTime since going back to work but I was never going to call off our friendship Sara.’ Ava told her. ‘You mean too much to me.’ She whispered.

‘Told you it was stupid.’ Sara said a little sheepishly. 

‘It’s not stupid, but I wish you would have talked to me. I thought you were mad at me.’ Ava said looking down at their hands. 

‘I could never be mad at you. I was mad at myself for getting feelings for you and then figured I pushed too much with the flirting. Then when I finally texted you back you didn’t reply-’ Sara told her as she squeezed Ava’s hand.

‘Couldn’t reply, I was boarding a plane.’ Ava replied with a grin. She looked back at Sara, taking her in. 

‘I didn’t know that at the time.’ Sara said and couldn’t help but grin back at the taller blonde.

‘True.’ The taller blonde replied and let out a chuckle. 

They were interrupted once more by the waiter who brought over their food and filled up their wine glasses. He told them to enjoy their food, both women thanking him before he left them alone again. 

‘This looks good.’ Ava said and dug in. She let out a moan after she took her first bite. ‘Oh my god this is delicious.’ 

Sara nearly choked on her own food when she heard Ava moaning like that. Her mind immediately went into a different direction and she shook her head gently to get rid of the fairly inappropriate thoughts she was having.

‘That good huh.’ She asked and Ava couldn’t help but nod.

Sara laughed and they continued to eat in relative silence until Ava decided to ask about something the smaller blonde had said earlier.

‘So I’m not the only one who developed feelings then?’ Ava asked shyly, looking up through her lashes at Sara who stopped eating.

The smaller blonde couldn’t help but blush and shook her head before she replied. ‘No, I guess not.’ 

They were quiet for a few seconds. ‘I really like you Ava. And I know this might not be easy but I really want to see where this could go. If that’s something you want of course. I mean I get it if you don’t-’ Sara rambled, suddenly nervous that Ava would turn her down despite the taller blonde just saying she had developed feelings too. 

‘Relax Sara.’ Ava said with a chuckle. ‘I’m here aren’t I?’ She reminded the other woman. 

‘Well yes, but-’ The smaller blonde started but was cut off by Ava.

‘I’m here cause I want to be here. And cause I really like you too.’ The taller blonde stated and she could see Sara finally relax. 

‘Okay, good! That’s good.’ Sara finally said and Ava couldn’t help but giggle. 

‘Did you really think I didn’t like you?’ Ava asked while she finished her dinner and looked towards her date. 

‘I didn’t really know what to think. I mean I flirted with you and you just ignored it.’ The smaller blonde said and laughed when she saw Ava pout.

‘In my defence, according to my best friend I’m very bad at flirting.’ Ava said and rolled her eyes when she thought about Nora and how she was right that Sara had been flirting with her all along.

‘You’re not that bad.’ Sara told her with a wink thinking back to that time Ava sent that picture of herself in bed. 

Ava looked away shyly before she looked back at Sara. ‘Any chance we can go and walk along the shore down there?’ Ava asked and pointed to her left towards the beach. 

‘We can do anything you want Aves.’ Sara said and got up from the table. ‘You ready?’ She asked, holding out her hand towards the taller blonde. 

Ava nodded, took Sara’s hand in hers and got up from her chair. 

They walked over to the hostess where Sara paid for their dinner. Ava protested but Sara just smiled and told her she could pay for the next date which made Ava smile. Both blondes thanked the hostess before leaving and walking to the side of the restaurant where there were stairs that would take them down to the beach. And apparently a whole lot of beach bars.

They took off their shoes before they entwined their fingers and walked down to the shoreline. Both were quiet, just enjoying the waves crashing onto the shore and each other’s company, the water lapping at their feet. 

‘This is nice.’ Ava said as she looked over at Sara.

‘It is.’ The smaller blonde whispered before she stopped and pulled on Ava’s hand. 

The taller blonde stopped walking and looked at Sara curiously. The smaller blonde was intently staring at her and it was making her self conscious. 

‘What?’ She asked.

Sara took a step closer and dropped her shoes before she gently cradled Ava’s face into her hands.

‘I really want to kiss you Aves.’ Sara whispered as her thumbs caressed the taller blonde’s cheeks.

‘What’s stopping you?’ Ava whispered back and smiled at the smaller blonde before she moved even closer and lovingly rubbed her nose against Sara’s.

That was all it took for Sara. She closed the distance and brushed her lips against Ava’s. The taller blonde wrapped her arms around Sara and sighed before deepening the kiss. The smaller blonde moaned and let her hands move through Ava’s hair, gently scraping her scalp.

When the need for air became too much they broke apart, but stayed close, their foreheads touching.

Sara couldn’t help but smile.

‘What?’ Ava asked her but Sara only shook her head and pecked her lips.

‘What?’ The taller blonde tried again making Sara grin. 

‘Nothing.’ The smaller blonde shrugged as she pecked Ava’s lips again. ‘I’ve just been wanting to do that for a while now.’

‘Is that so?’ Ava asked before she was the one pressing quick kisses to Sara’s lips making her laugh out loud.

‘Uhu.’ Sara hummed while nodding her head as her hands slowly caressed Ava’s nape, playing with her hair. ‘It’s better than I imagined it would be.’

‘You imagined this? Ava asked, a little shocked. 

‘Yep.’ The smaller blonde replied. ‘This and so much more.’ She added seductively.

The taller blonde couldn’t help but blush. ‘How about we go back to the house and you show me what else you imagined.’ 

‘Ava Sharpe!’ Sara said with a big grin on her face making the other woman look down sheepishly. She quickly grabbed Ava’s chin between her fingers, lifting it so she could look her in the eyes when she said, ‘I really love the way you think.’ 

The taller blonde couldn’t help but giggle as Sara kissed her one last time before they basically ran off the beach and got a taxi back to the house.

***** 

They ran from the security check at the beginning of the estate all the way to the house, stopping every now and then to kiss. There was also a lot of giggling involved. Sara hadn’t felt like this since she was a teenager.

She pulled Ava inside the house with her making Ava giggle again.

‘Shh babe, we don’t want to wake up my parents.’ Sara whispered but couldn’t stop herself from giggling. 

The taller blonde raised an eyebrow at that and Sara just rolled her eyes but grinned back at Ava before they started moving towards the stairs. It didn’t take long before they made it into their room, both of them giggling again.

In the other room Laurel just shook her head but couldn’t help but smile when she heard her sister and Ava arrive at the house. She was happy for her little sister but she was especially happy she had her noise canceling headphones, since she had a feeling she’d need them tonight and the rest of Ava’s stay.

*****

Ava woke due to something tickling her face. She breathed in deeply and couldn’t help but smile when she realized her face was buried in Sara’s hair. She actually came to the realization that she was full on spooning Sara from behind, their naked bodies perfectly fitting together. 

She felt the smaller blonde starting to wake up and couldn’t help but plant a soft kiss underneath her ear.

‘Morning.’ Sara whispered and wriggled even closer to Ava if that was even possible. 

‘Good morning.’ Ava replied and didn’t hesitate to hug Sara closer to her body. 

They were quiet for a few seconds before Sara sighed contentedly and then turned in Ava’s arms so she was now facing the taller blonde.

Before Ava could protest about the change Sara kissed her gently on the lips. 

‘Hi.’ The smaller blonde said and couldn’t help but giggle. 

‘Hi.’ Ava replied smiling widely. ‘How’d you sleep?’ 

‘Like a baby.’ Sara told the taller blonde. 

‘Yeah?’ Ava asked as she let her hands caress Sara’s naked back. 

‘Uhu.’ Sara nodded as she hummed before placing soft kisses on the taller blonde’s neck. 

Ava moaned quietly at the ministrations and moved her leg in between Sara’s before she groaned in pain.

‘You okay?’ Sara asked as she pulled away from Ava, her hand making its way up to her face to caress the frown she was wearing. 

Ava couldn’t help but blush and closed her eyes before opening them again and looking up at Sara through her lashes. ‘Just a little sore.’

‘Really?’ Sara asked with a big smirk.

‘Don’t look so smug.’ The taller blonde told her as she tickled Sara’s sides.

Sara squealed and tried to get away from Ava but she was not letting the smaller blonde get away from her. 

‘I’m sorry!’ Sara said and Ava stopped. ‘Sorry.’ The smaller blonde repeated before pecking Ava’s lips gently.

Ava was going to reply but a knock on the door stopped that.

‘Hey lovebirds, if you’re done having sex in there maybe you can join us for breakfast!’ Laurel’s voice came through the door. 

‘Get lost Laurel!’ Sara yelled back at her sister and Ava couldn’t help but giggle.

‘Guess that’s our cue?’ She asked as she gently removed herself from Sara’s naked body.

‘Noooo- Aves, come back.’ Sara whined and tried to pull Ava back into bed with her.

‘Come on babe, let’s go get breakfast, I’m hungry.’ Ava said before she walked to her suitcase to grab something to put on.

‘Hm, you must’ve worked up an appetite last night.’ Sara stated and grinned.

Ava rolled her eyes before she looked over her shoulder at Sara. ‘I did, so breakfast?’ She said and pouted.

‘You’re lucky you’re cute.’ Sara stated and got out of bed so she could get ready to have breakfast with her family.

*****

Breakfast was eventful to say the least. Laurel kept teasing her little sister and occasionally teased Ava as well and her parents just kept asking questions about their date. Like where had Sara taken Ava. How was dinner. The most random things. But they were genuinely happy for their youngest daughter. 

Ava happily told Quentin and Dinah about the date while Sara just wanted their parents to leave them alone but she couldn’t be anything but happy with the fact Ava and her parents got along so well. 

They agreed to stay at the house again, enjoying some beach time. Laurel and Sara were playing in the water throwing a frisbee while Ava just enjoyed the sun and watched the two sisters having fun. 

Her phone suddenly rang and she got it out of her bag. It was Nora who was calling her. 

‘Hey Nora!’ Ava answered the call.

‘Ava! How are you? I figured I’d call you myself since you didn’t text me to let me know you made it safely!’ Nora accused her friend.

The tall blonde couldn’t help but roll her eyes at her friend. ‘Dramatic much?’ She asked.

‘Listen Aves, Mexico isn’t the safest. Also you don’t really know these people, you could’ve been kidnapped for all I know.’ Nora said.

‘Oh my god Nora!’ Ava basically yelled. ‘Wasn’t it your boyfriend who gave me Laurel’s instagram and has known her for ages?’ 

‘Well yeah but-’ The brunette started but was interrupted by Ava.

‘But nothing! Sara’s family are some of the nicest people I have met and Sara she’s- well she’s amazing.’ Ava said getting a dreamy look in her eyes. 

‘Oh someone’s smitten! Have you made a move yet? Has she? Are you guys dating?’ Nora asked excitedly.

‘I- we went on a date last night, yes.’ The tall blonde said quietly. 

‘How was it?’ The brunette asked. 

‘It was great.’ Ava replied.

‘Great? Just great? Come on Ava I need details.’ Nora practically yelled.

Ava laughed. ‘It was great Nora that’s all you’re getting!’ 

Nora groaned. ‘Fine, we’ll talk about it when you’re home. We all know all you need is a bit of wine to get you talking.’ 

‘Hey!’ Ava stated.

‘I’ll let you get back to your vacation with your girlfriend!’ Nora quickly said. ‘Bye Aves, love you!’ She said before she hung up the phone.

Ava shook her head before she put her phone away. She looked up in time to see Sara running towards her. She couldn’t help but smile at the smaller blonde. 

‘Hey babe.’ Sara said before she sat down in the chair next to the taller blonde.

‘Hi.’ Ava replied and couldn’t help but laugh when Sara leaned towards her, puckering her lips for a kiss. The taller blonde closed the distance, kissing Sara. She couldn’t help but moan when Sara deepened the kiss.

‘Ugh you guys are disgusting.’ Laurel told them before she sat down in her own chair. 

Sara and Ava broke apart but not before Sara pecked Ava’s lips one last time.

‘No one said you had to join us on the beach now did they?’ The smaller blonde told her sister before she laid down in her chair. 

‘Someone needs to keep an eye on you baby sis.’ Laurel told her and Sara stuck out her tongue. 

Ava laughed at the sisters as she shook her head. The sisters kept bickering for a while before they went quiet and they all just enjoyed the sun and the heat. And before they knew it the day was over and it was dinner time.

*****

They had decided to go out for dinner as a family. Ava had been touched by the simple statement by Sara’s parents as she hadn’t felt this kind of love in a long time. She adored Sara’s parents and she hadn’t even known them for that long. Dinah had assured her that they also adored Ava and they were just happy to see their youngest daughter happy again. The taller blonde had blushed at all the praise she had gotten, she really wasn’t used to all this. Sara had just looked at her with love in her eyes while Laurel had whispered that Sara was super whipped already.

Dinner had been nice and fun until Sara’s phone had started going off. She ignored it at first, only turning off the sound but when it kept lighting up she decided to put her phone away. 

‘Sara dear who is texting you?’ Dinah asked. She noticed the look on Sara’s face before she had put her phone away.

‘Nobody mom, it’s just twitter. Nothing important.’ Sara said and hoped that would get her mother off her back.

‘Oh my god.’ Laurel said, phone in hand. ‘Sara-’ 

‘I said it’s nothing important Laurel.’ Sara stated and glared at her sister.

‘What’s going on?’ Quentin asked his daughters.

‘Nothing dad.’ Sara said and continued to eat dinner like nothing was going on.

Ava took Sara’s hand and squeezed it. ‘Everything okay babe?’ 

‘Yes, everything’s fine Aves.’ Sara replied and leaned in to quickly kiss the taller blonde on her cheek before wiping her thumb over it to clean something off. 

‘Okay.’ Ava said and looked at Laurel who was shaking her head slightly but didn’t say anything else. 

While they were waiting for their dessert, Laurel and Sara excused themselves to use the ladies room.

‘You have to tell her Sara.’ Laurel said as they were washing their hands. She had been quiet the entire time but she knew she couldn’t keep quiet anymore.

‘Listen Laurel, I don’t want to scare her away because some crazy delusional fans think it’s okay to post stuff like this. She already got enough shit last time.’ Sara stated and turned around to leave and get back to their table.

‘She’s going to find out eventually, she was tagged in those posts.’ Laurel said and Sara stopped. 

The smaller blonde sighed. ‘I know Laur. What am I going to do, I don’t want to lose her.’

‘You’re not going to lose her Sara. Have you seen the way she looks at you?’ Laurel asked her sister before she grabbed her hand and squeezed it. ‘It will be okay. But you’ve got to shut up those crazy idiots.’ 

Sara couldn’t help but laugh. ‘Yeah I know.’ 

‘We’ll figure it out. Now let’s go before mom and dad have scared the poor girl off before your fans did.’ Laurel said laughing.

‘Hey.’ Sara stated and slapped her sister on the arm before they both made their way towards their table.

As soon as Sara sat down Ava moved towards Sara and pulled her in for a kiss. 

‘You saw?’ Sara asked when they pulled apart. 

‘I did.’ Sara told her and scrunched up her face. 

‘I’m sorry babe.’ Sara whispered and looked down at the table.

‘Not your fault. Also not the first time they attack me.’ The taller blonde whispered so only Sara could hear her. 

‘Still.’ Sara said before she looked at Ava. ‘It probably won’t be the last time either.’ The smaller blonde continued and scrunched up her face.

‘You’re not getting rid of me that easily Lance.’ Ava stated and smiled at the smaller blonde.

‘No?’ Sara asked a small smile on her face.

‘No.’ The taller blonde said and pecked Sara’s lips one last time.

‘Well then I guess everything is fine.’ Quentin said and everyone just laughed.

*****

The next couple days was really just Sara and Ava enjoying their time together with and without the family. They had a date where they went swimming with dolphins and they went to visit one of the historical Mayan temples. They also had days where they would just spend time with the family. 

Sara had also told her fans to back off by posting an official statement about her and Ava posting a cute picture of the two of them together, then she muted her twitter notifications only accepting notifications of her family and friends, co-workers and her girlfriend.

Life had been good to both of them before it was time for Ava to go back home. 

‘Do you really have to go?’ Sara asked and pouted as Ava grabbed her carry on bag to make her way towards the security checkpoint.

‘You know I do babe. But we’ll see each other soon enough.’ Ava said as she lovingly looked at Sara.

‘It won’t be the same though.’ The smaller blonde told her.

Ava just rolled her eyes. ‘I’ll be flying into Vancouver every two weeks to see you babe and when you’re done filming you can come and visit me.’ 

Sara sighed. ‘I guess.’ 

The taller blonde grinned at her. ‘We’ll see each other before you know it.’

‘Well you better FaceTime me as soon as you land.’ Sara said and grabbed the lapels of Ava’s jacket to pull her in for one last kiss.

‘I will.’ Ava said and kissed Sara’s forehead. ‘I’ll see you later babe. Enjoy your last days.’ 

‘I’ll try.’ The smaller blonde told her girlfriend and pouted again.

‘Okay I really have to go now babe. I’ll call you as soon as I can okay. I love you.’ Ava said and stopped when she realized what she’d just said.

Sara couldn’t help but grin really big. ‘I love you too Aves. Safe flight.’ 

With one final kiss, for real this time, Sara and Ava said goodbye. They would be seeing each other soon enough. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me guys.
> 
> Hope you liked it and hope it was what you expected/wanted. 
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> You made it till the end! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
